


In the Shadows of the Moonlight

by anna_sun



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Teasing, literally its like a hint of plot that leads to a filthy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: It starts with one misplaced look at a particularly misplaced time. Or – well. Not as misplaced as it is unsubtle, and Silver’s whole body tenses up, when he catches the shadow of a silhouette far too easy to recognize out of the corner of his eyes. He feels the intense gaze locked somewhere near his hip bone, before he can relax."Do you make a habit out of watching crew members bathe?" He jokes, yet doesn’t stop scrubbing the soaked piece of cloth against his chest. The soap is making tiny bubbles stick to his wet skin, and he spreads them over by reaching out to his shoulder blade.//AKA Flint sees Silver in all of his naked glory. Filthy things ensue.





	In the Shadows of the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with a tiny hint of plot! Like, barely. Set somewhere between when John loses his leg and before he becomes a quartermaster (I've also alternated canon a bit there).

It starts with one misplaced look at a particularly misplaced time. Or – well. Not as misplaced as it is unsubtle, and Silver’s whole body tenses up, when he catches the shadow of a silhouette far too easy to recognize out of the corner of his eyes. He feels the intense gaze locked somewhere near his hip bone, before he can relax.

"Do you make a habit out of watching crew members bathe?" He jokes, yet doesn’t stop scrubbing the soaked piece of cloth against his chest. The soap is making tiny bubbles stick to his wet skin, and he spreads them over by reaching out to his shoulder blade.

Flint doesn’t bother with a response, not yet. Instead, there’s an intense moment of silence where Silver keeps his back at him, keeping his most private parts in the shadows of the moonlight. The water only reaches him to about an inch above his knees.

"Captain?" He asks, partially turning his body to be able to look at him. Flint’s gaze drops. "Are you alright?"

It’s genuine concern in Silver’s words, yet the Captain’s head snaps.

"Right," he says. "I’m alright. I’ll – give you your privacy."

Silver wouldn’t be able to do this, standing on one leg, if it wasn’t for the fingers he’s got tightly wrapped around one of the poles of the dock. Flint’s words say he should leave yet his right foot makes a step forward on the sand. For some reason, Silver doesn’t follow the urge to hide himself from his eyes, even though – yes, there is no doubt. He’s definitely just looked at his cock.

"It’s your beach as much as it is mine," Silver says to that, without even wasting a single thought wondering if the sentence means to be an invitation for Flint to stay.  

Although apparently it does, because Flint nods, deliberately avoiding his gaze when he starts walking towards – no, not towards him, but towards the dock, his heavy steps on it echoing close to Silver’s ears.

"I came here for the view," Flint admits then, eyes locked on the horizon. "But I must say you granted me with an entirely different kind of view than what I was expecting."

Flint’s got that shit-eating smirk teasing on his lips, the one he always gets when he believes he’s got the upper-hand on a situation. Silver’s quick to destroy the idea.

" _Granted_ you?" He repeats the man’s very own word, yet suddenly Flint seems to stand straighter than before. "Well, Captain. Truly, I’m flattered."

Flint stays silent for only a second too long then, not even daring to turn his head to look at him, so Silver takes matters into his own hands. He hops in the water until it swallows him half-whole and he finally finds himself, even through all that darkness, being able to look up at the other man’s face.

"I’m also surprised, though not repulsed, if that’s what you’re afraid of."

He’s being way too bold, Silver knows it as much as Flint does, when he tries to rectify, "I never said – "

"It’s not only about what you’ve said," Silver interrupts, making his point by intensively staring at Flint’s crotch, then at his eyes.

The point gets across, and there is no mistaking it. The way Flint’s breath cuts short, the fear in his eyes, the blush high on his cheeks.

"Let’s not speak of this again," Flint announces like he’s got any right to dictate what they will or won’t talk about in the near future. Not so long ago, Silver would have agreed, would have nodded and kept his mouth shut, because Flint was only a name to him, and more specifically a name he feared.

Now, he just laughs.

-

The mere idea of it – of Flint, being even just a tiny bit attracted to him – makes it seriously hard for Silver to concentrate on literally anything else for a while.

Every single time the man’s around, without failure, Silver’s head will get clouded with deeply unsettling thoughts. Pictures and scenarios he has a hard time believing come from his brain, as if somehow they were being plucked right out of a whore’s mind and planted into his own.

It’s becoming quite fucking pathetic. The men, his _brothers_ , are quite literally counting on him to be able to stand up to Flint, to be the rational part of the two, yet all he can think about when around the Captain is falling to his knees, and - fuck. Do unspeakable things.

"You’ve been awfully distracted lately," Billy tells him on a particularly calm day. The wind is a slight whistle and the waves are barely noticeable. "Anything I should be concerned with?"

Flint’s up on the quarterdeck, all mighty and powerful, so of course Silver’s got his eyes locked on him, when he answers, "No, nothing at all."

-

It’s only after a week that Silver starts having some fun with it, solely because two things become abundantly clear to him.

Number one, the notorious Captain James Flint thought he was, at the very least, attractive. Not only had he stared at his naked body, he’d admitted to liking what he’d seen. He’d blushed and threatened and looked downright hungry.

Number two, to put it plain and simple, John wanted it. And he wanted it _bad_.

He starts off slow, cracking bad jokes around Flint, nudging his shoulder when getting no reaction out of him. He moans and groans in an almost theatrical way when he stretches his muscles near him, which never fails to earn him an awful glare that shakes him to his core. He stands too close, he demands advice and asks questions he already knows the answers to. He even deliberately walks around shirtless, some days. When the sun isn’t striking too hard on them but the humidity still makes the heat unbearable. On those days, Flint becomes most irritable, and when not furiously reprimanding everyone and everything, locks himself in his cabin.   

That’s how Silver finds him, in the late hours of the night, after yet another successful hunt.  

"Our men are becoming quite good," he says once he shuts the door behind himself, cheerful. "This one was barely a challenge at all."

Flint doesn’t even look up from his paperwork.

"What do you want?"

Silver’s smile somehow remains, as he walks to sit in one of the chairs across Flint’s. The man’s so stubborn in ignoring him that he doesn’t even stop him from doing so.  

"I came seeking your help," the words flow easily enough off Silver’s tongue, as he’s rehearsed them beforehand. "Only you can solve this type of problem."

Hook, line and sinker. Flint only shoots him a glance, but it’s enough for Silver to know he’s got him interested.

It’s the silence that tells him to continue.

"I think the crew likes me a little too much," he starts, and Flint’s eyebrows raise.

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Were you taken advantage of?"

"What!" Silver can’t help the outburst. "Were I – No! Christ! Does your mind _always_ jump to sodomy?"

Flint gently disposes of his quill before he sits back in his chair.

"We’re on a fucking ship, and you’re telling me of a pirate crew that ‘ _’likes you a little too much_ ," he says. "What’s happening, then?"

"They’re thinking of voting me in for quartermaster," he says, which surprisingly isn’t even a lie. Randall had told him, in-between a bite of stale bread and a fart. "I’m flattered, but I don’t want the job."

Flint snorts.

"That’s your problem?" He asks, but doesn’t wait for the answer to continue. "It’s barely a problem at all. You must be blunt, with these men. Simply tell them to fuck off, and they will."

Flint’s words spin in Silver’s head, and he’s unsure, when he seeks confirmation, "So I must simply say things as they are, without any subtext, or censorship. And they’ll agree?"

The advice sounds – poor, yet the way Flint nods his head yes shows that he seems sure.

_You must be blunt._

"Captain," Silver takes a deep breath. The rest of what he wants to say somehow gets stuck halfway down his throat, so he has to take another breath, and exhale a shaky laugh. "Fuck."

"What’s the matter?"

Thinking about having sex with your Captain is one desperate thing. Truly considering it is another, as is actually making the wish out loud. Silver can’t bring himself to do it.

It’s the one time his words fail him, so he uses his hands, instead, when they rid him of his own jacket. He lets it fall to the floor before moving on to the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Flint asks, genuinely curious, and Silver smiles.

"Taking the lead," he says, now all bare skin from the waist up. "I want this."

Flint looks absolutely panicked, and he practically gasps when Silver rests a hand on the surface of his desk to help himself up.

"It’s okay," he says, now looking down at Flint. Fuck, and how gorgeous he looked, too, all wide-eyed, chest heaving with every breath, mouth slightly agape. "You can look. You can appreciate. You can even touch."

With the last words Silver takes hold of one of Flint’s hands, posing it flat on his own breast. The fingers move to gently brush against the skin there but the hand won’t budge, so Silver has to take him by the wrist in order to lead him further down.  

"John…" Flint warns, yet Silver can tell there are no threats left in him, not in this instant, and certainly not for him. Not when his grip is tightening on the flesh of his side, not when his gaze is so gentle.

"You want this too," Silver says for him. "I know you do. And it’s okay."

That’s what does it. What snaps Flint’s restraints, what frees him of his doubts, what awakes that thing within him, the one Silver had had the opportunity to oversee in battle, but never quite like this.  

In a split-second Flint is on his feet, walking around the desk to find Silver where he stands. Suddenly trapped between the piece of furniture and a warm body, Silver can only breathe, and stare at the beast he’s unleashed.

"You want to know what it is exactly that I want?" Flint whispers the words right next to Silver’s ear, hot breath tickling all the way down his spine.

Silver’s hands are careful when he brings them around Flint’s body to cradle his head, but once Flint hums his agreement, Silver pushes down, pressing the other man into kissing his neck. Flint happily sets to the task, adding a good deal of biting and licking. Silver groans.

"Yeah," He breathes. "What is it? What do you want?"

Silver’s never done anything of this sort before. He sure as hell doesn’t know if the Captain has.

Or – well. He doesn’t know until Flint’s head slowly raises from where it was cradled. Until there’s the _thud_ of knees hitting the floor, and suddenly Silver can look down and see the top of a ginger head. Then, he’s pretty sure he knows.

Silver’s familiar with the heat pooling at the bottom of his belly, and the heavy pulse of his heart he can now somehow feel everywhere in his body. He’s actually getting hard from this, from Captain Flint on his knees, unbuckling his belt, untying his briefs.

"Holy – fuck, really?" He can’t quite believe it. "Shit. _Fuck_."

Flint smiles, and Silver’s hit with the realization that this is the first time he’s ever seen him doing so. It makes the whole experience feel almost surreal, even though Silver knows it can’t possibly be a dream. Not with the way Flint’s fingers carefully wrap around his cock, or how his lips and tongue slowly start playing with his head.

"Oh My God," Silver’s grip is tight on the edge of the desk, so much that his knuckles turn almost white. "Shit, you’re good at this."

Flint spits on his hand before going back to stroking him.

"I’m going to suck your cock," He announces like that much wasn’t already obvious by now. "You, don’t you fucking dare come in my mouth. Got it?"

"What? I’m – why – "

Silver’s words are cut off by his own shallow breath, once Flint starts taking him into his mouth. He isn’t too soft about it either, like most women are. No, he opens his mouth wide and engulfs him almost to the root before letting him hang on the tip of his tongue, doing it again, and again, and again.

" _Captain_ ," Silver is impressed. His cock is impressed, his whole fucking body’s impressed. "You look fucking amazing like this, you know that? Gorgeous. Like you were made for it."

Flint hums, and Silver can’t stop the soft moan from escaping his lips. He’s completely mesmerized by the sight before him, totally entranced, and he almost loses it once Flint’s hand that isn’t holding the base of his cock comes up to grab a cheek of his ass.

Silver takes the liberty to rest a pam on Flint’s shoulder. For support.

" _Shit_ – Flint, how many times have you done this? Too many to count, I bet. _Look at you_. Sucking my cock like you’ve wanted to do it for so long."

By the end of the sentence Silver finds himself breathless, and he knows he’s getting close embarrassingly fast. He lets his head fall back, unable to hold it steady anymore, closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide to let out helpless, shaky moans.

It only makes Flint redouble his efforts.

"Please – _oh_ , let me come, let me come in your mouth, let me – "

Flint is cruel and lets him out of his mouth right then, the sudden lack of heat around Silver’s cock reducing the intensity of his urges and having him sigh in frustration, though perhaps also relief, he doesn’t really know. The only thing he knows is that Flint’s hand starts working him, then, stroking up and down as fast as it dares, and _oh_ , yeah, he gets it now.

Flint didn’t want him to come in his mouth, because he wants him to come on his face.

It happens as soon as Silver thinks it. His orgasm is ripped out of him, wave after wave after wave, and Flint doesn’t strop stroking, not even when streaks of Silver’s come land on his eyebrows, his cheeks, his chin. It’s almost a Holy experience, Silver can’t help but think, or at least it sure as hell feels like it, once he’s spent, and finds himself falling to the floor, cock still wet and out of his pants.

Flint gets up almost instantly, using something – Silver’s shirt – to wipe the come off of his face. Silver laughs.

"I can’t believe we just did this," he says, looking up at Flint with a newfound respect. _I can’t believe you just did this._

"Good," Flint answers, always so static, so cold. "No one would believe you, either."

Silver frowns.

"The fuck are you saying that for?" He’s angry, he’s – he’s hurt. "You think I’d just walk around telling people?"

Flint says nothing, so Silver starts making himself look more presentable. It takes some struggle to get up, but he manages it.

"Don't worry, you weren’t _that_ good," The words are a lie and Silver’s laugh is bitter. Flint scoffs.

"Wasn’t I?" He asks, and there’s a smile teasing at his lips, a _genuine_ smile, that makes it hard for Silver to stay angry at him.

"You are – " Silver is stunned. "Unbelievable. Think you’re such a great lay, huh?"

Flint shrugs, and here’s that shit-eating smirk again.

"I’ll fucking show you a great lay."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me weep tears of joy. Please, spare some kindness and leave some <3


End file.
